a pirate life
by Lady-Kassy
Summary: based on a rp about the characters of Cats being Pirates I played long ago
1. note

I'd like to make a note for some people. I'm not going to give names, but they'll recognize who they are. I don't write for anyone, except for myself and my own pleasure. If it doesn't please some one, please, keep in mind that you are not obligated to read it. If you don't like what you read, it's easy to stop reading, or admit to what you are doing and stop annoying me because you read something you dislike. Moreover, I may not be the best at English, but I practice and do my best. Saying 'damn, you're bad, you should write only in your language' is not of any encouragement. Such commentaries are stupid and of no help. Keep it in mind.


	2. prologue

Season: Summer  
Vessel: Galleon Arana  
Place: Manoree Bay

On board the galleon, the passengers and the sailors were relaxed and out for a breath of fresh sea air. It really was a beautiful day, warm and sunny with a little sea breeze. There was a quiet atmosphere because it was the days the commodore celebrated the birthday of his son and daughter, both 5-year-old, they were twins and they've asked to go on board of a ship and sail for a few miles distance. So, the sailors only had to watch so that they didn't fall. They didn't look a lot alike though; both of them had fur so dark that it seemed to be black but hadn't there been some brown glint when they were in the sun? The boy was as his father; his face was white as was his chest. He seemed to be naked wearing an odd kind of suit. The young girl was browner with some grey parts on her tail and head fur, which in turn was thicker and her tail were longer than her brother's.  
For now, the young tom was watching the sea over towards the skyline; he could see between the two cliffs which almost closed the Bay. There was an expression of nostalgia on his face. His sister was beside him but she was visibly less inclined to watch the waves. She was looking at her brother. For some reasons, she always had a crush on him; even if she knew really well such relationships were forbidden, she just couldn't help it. She'd look at him for the whole day without being bored, but she feared she could bore him and make him reject her. She felt that this day was very special, she didn't know why, but she could feel it. She stopped looking at her beloved for some seconds, dolphins had jumped out of water beside the ship, and when she looked back at him, he was looking at her. She gave a start; he has never done it before, not with such a smile on his lips. She was even more surprised when he leant on her and kissed her cheek.  
"What was it for?" She asked, surprise clear on her face.  
"Didn't you like it?" He asked back, his ears going down.  
"No, it's not that. I liked it, but it's the first time you do it."  
"Well…" He started, and then he took a deep breath. "I feel today isn't as the other days."  
Did he too? She thought. Though, there was something strange about him.  
"Why do you look so sad? Don't you think it'll be a wonderful day?"  
"Dear sister." He passed his hand on her hair and rubbed, softly and in a friendly way. He wanted to smile but his impression of upcoming bad things was so strong that he didn't. "I just think I'll go away today and I wanted to tell you I really enjoyed the time we got together."  
She stared at him, surprised. Thoughts were running fast in her mind; she didn't understand what he meant, or rather, she didn't want to understand what he really meant. Him, he was going away? It was impossible.  
"But don't you worry," he said at least, as he'd seen her worried look. "It's possible I'm wrong. After all, I don't have this special sense you girls got that makes you guess things." He was smiling now. He was perfectly aware that his feeling was strong enough to be true, but he didn't want to upset her. He had been sincere when he said he has enjoyed their time together and hoped they'd meet each other one again. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and puller her close in a fond embrace. His sister was a bit surprised by such a move, but she didn't complain, and closed her eyes; purring as he was humming a tender song in her ear.

Meanwhile, the commodore was talking with the commander of the ship, to check on things.  
"Everything is doing perfectly fine, Sir."  
"It has to remain that way." The commodore was nervous. He couldn't help pacing up and down. He hasn't been on board a ship since he had been promoted commodore about four years ago and his shape has changed since then. He hasn't had much to do when on earth, he got bored quickly and the only way he has found to keep himself busy was to eat. And after four years far from a ship he was no more used to the life on board. He hadn't the courage he had back then anymore.  
"I'd not like one of these pirates or privateers to come and ruins everything."  
"There are very little risks, Sir. Pirates almost never sail in this water."  
"I'm worried with your 'almost'. Such a ship would attract them as moth to a flame."  
The commander held back a smile at the commodore Jones's nervousness. He had served under Bustopher Jones's command some years ago, and he was amazed to see how much he had changed. He even had heard the commodore had a reputation in about every high classed restaurants of the town, and he found it sad. The commodore wasn't too fat yet, the commander could see there were some muscles still in shape, but it was a matter of months until he gets really fat.  
"This ship doesn't have anything precious on board, if you'll allow me to express myself this way. Pirates would only get cannonballs for their effort."  
"But what if they took my children? Or me?"  
"The commander sighed. "You don't have to worry, Sir. Nothing will happen."  
"Yes, he's right." A tiny voice said. It was Jones's daughter who had come to them, her brother beside her holding her paw.  
"You shouldn't be worrying, Father." She said again. "Mother used to say that it's because you think that things will go wrong that you tempt fate and so, things do go wrong to worry." She had a so serious expression on her tiny face that her father couldn't help but to laugh.  
"Thanks for comforting me, dear. I'll follow your advice."  
She smiled. "That's good Father."  
The commander left them. His First Lieutenant had been calling him. Apparently things weren't going that good.  
"What's going on?"  
"I think we've got problem, Sir." The Lieutenant answered, handing him the telescope.  
"Of what sort?" asked the commander. He saw plain white sails. A vessel was coming. She looked like the steamships of the Munasar navy, but there were some things that annoyed him and he had an unpleasant feeling he knew that vessel. An unpleasant feeling which was confirmed by the First Mate's answer.  
"Pirates."  
"And not a new one; it's the Demon of the Sea." He said, it had been what he had feared. That ship was well known by the officer of the Navy, she has never been defeated yet, and her captain was famous for his sadism.  
"But he was supposed to be toward Sereen." Blabbered the young officer.  
"He is no more. Tell the sailors to get the cannons ready. We'll have to use them soon."  
He left his First Lieutenant and went to see the commodore. He was talking with his children and they indeed had seen the coming near ship.  
"Sir, I'll ask you to leave the deck."  
"Why? Is there anything wrong with that ship?"  
"No, not at all." He answered fast with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "It's that we don't know what she is and we've to check on it, in case there were some diseases on board." He hasn't lied, it was the usual proceedings.  
"As you want." The commodore said. At first the commander thought he believed him but a glance from his superior made him understand he was in trouble as soon as they go through it.  
"Come on children." The commodore said, extending his paws to his children.  
They made way in the direction of the cabins downstairs, under the deck, but they never reached them. There were an explosion and they got separated. The other ship had shot them.  
The girl's head hit something and she fainted for a few minutes. When she woke up, she looked around her. It was a chaotic sight. People were fighting all around her and weren't paying attention to her. She tried to see where her father and brother were, but she had trouble seeing thing right and a headache was hurting her. She closed her eyes and waited for a few seconds, then she opened her eyes again and she finally saw her father. He was fighting against a pirate. She was stunned to see he was good at it, she had never thought it of him. But she had other things in mind at the moment: there were bodies on the deck. Some were motionless and other still moving, and obviously in great agony until a stab with a saber prevented them from doing any movement. Moreover there was a disgusting smell that almost made her faint again. Smell of blood. She managed not to do so. Things weren't going well and on top of that her brother were nowhere to be seen.  
She went looking for him, somehow succeeding in not being hurt nor attacked. She finally found her brother… unconscious and under the arm of a tall and strong build pirate. He was all black, but covered with blood, as his clothes and weapons were. He looked at her with a sardonic smile and it was the last thing she saw before she blacked out for a blow hit her in the back of the head.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Any original characters of Cats belong to T.S Eliot, Nabira belongs to ... Nabira, and Morgane, Tara and any other characters that are not from the musical/The Old Possum Book of Practical Cats belong to me.

**Couple:** So far, there isn't any. There may be some later on, but I won't focuse on that.

**Special thank to:** Nabira, my beta-reader who does a good job by correcting my mistakes (I'm always surprised by the amount of them, and I dream of the day there won't be any in a chapter). And Amadeus. Thanks for your support dear.

**Chapter 1**

Tara had hardly slept of the night. She was very excited and had spent the greater part of the night tossing and turning in bed until she ended up getting up and going to the window at the first line of dawn because she was sure that if she stayed in bed, she'd go crazy and because she didn't want to wake up her sister who has yet told her to move less because the bed was creaking as a Macacyte vessel would do during a storm and this was preventing her from sleeping.  
Tara was at the window, the room looked out onto the harbor and she hoped to see the _'Sea Wolf'_ coming. She had gotten wind of her arrival, thanks to the lighthouse keeper who would have seen her sailing in this direction; and as Admetus is a real chatterbox, the news have spread across the island in record time. Also if the _'Sea Wolf'_ was coming back, it meant also the arrival of her beautiful captain; the darling of every girl who, obviously, were going to do everything to have his favors and have him in their beds. But Tara wasn't of this kind; of course he physically attracted her, even if he was relatively small, captain Mistoffelees had charisma and great presence which made it so nobody could help but look at him wherever he went.  
As the '_Blacksad Inn_'; it was the inn Alonzo, Tara's big brother, managed. Even if 'manage' wasn't the proper verb to use: he was drunk most of the time. Oddly enough, he wasn't like the other drunks who seemed to follow one another into the inn. He didn't have the wild behavior, didn't scream, didn't insult anyone and didn't throw up everywhere. He remained sitting quietly behind the bar, the eyes lost in his glass full of golden liquid as if he was trying to recall something or thinking of drowning himself in it. The customers used to say it was because of a girl who would have dumped him and they teased him on that subject. He didn't even bother answering them; he hardly looked up to grin or glance at the joker. Tara herself didn't even know what the real reason was. All that she knew was that it went back to their parents' death, some years ago. It may be the reason, but Tara wasn't going to venture to go and ask him. She felt sorry for him, but he had made himself quite clear that he didn't want to talk about it. She didn't push the matter; respect of the private life was something she felt very strongly about.  
She stretched, yawning. She wasn't really tired though. The energy brought by the news of the arrival of the _'Sea Wolf'_ would keep her going till her departure. She went to the chest at the bottom of her bed and took a clean dress out. She wanted to be seen in a favorable light in order to be noticed by her captain. Once she was ready, she looked at herself in the mirror to judge on the results. It was a dress one of the customers had forgotten in one of the rooms of the inn. Tara has been quite surprised to see that; who would forget her dress? And then, she had kept it in case the woman would come back, but nobody ever came to ask for a dress. Tara was fond of it: the petticoat was of a blue color as dark as the night and was long enough to reach the floor, and skirt it, when Tara moved. It had bothered her at the beginning but she soon got used to it. The dress, with its leather corset sheathed around her waist, even though it wasn't tightened enough in her opinion at the moment, emphasized her figure and brought out her chest: A chest that was covered with a white cloth a bit rough; which was considerably irritating when she was doing the least of movement. The blue, brown and white colors harmonized with her fur: it was mostly black and white, patches following one another all along her body, on her back, arms and legs. Her face was white but her long curled hair was black and her tail was mainly black, long and bushy with a white tip. The only part of her body that wasn't black or white was a light brown mark in the shape of a V above her breasts that were high and round, as apples.  
Leaving the mirror, Tara went to wake up Nabira. She was already awake and was tying up a head-band over her eyes. It had become an automatic morning routine: Nabira was blind, which didn't bother her, or keep her from her work.  
"Come and help me to do up my corset," said Tara while Nabira was getting up, hardly dressed in a nightgown whose laces weren't tied; letting the top of her cleavage appears. "After, you'll get dressed and you'll go in the main room."  
Nabira absent-mindedly nodded her head whilst feeling around. She found the strings and pulled on them, taking away Tara's breath.  
"It's perfect," Tara said before she left the room in which Nabira was tiding somewhat.  
The main room was still empty and clean; customers generally came later and those who had chosen to spend the night in one of the inn's rooms were still sleeping in Morpheus' arms. The room, rectangular in shape, was full of heavy furniture made of black wood hardly visible in the darkness. Tara couldn't help but sigh, and went to open the shutters to let the light enter and allow her to see better to put things in order. The room was relatively clean and didn't have any unpleasant smell, the beaten-earth floor was swept of the remains of the meals and vomit the customers couldn't apparently help letting drop; she and Nabira kept the windows open most of the day, very little smell of smoke of cigarette or pipe and sweat stayed for ever. She started get down the chairs from the tables, taking her time, she had no reason to hurry for they'd not open for one or two hours still and a drink would make wait the earliest riser of the customers.  
It was only when Nabira entered and that Tara turned that she noticed her brother was here, leaning on his elbows behind the bar as he was used to, in his usual place; a bottle three quarter full of an amber liquid and a half full glass in front of him, towards which his hand was going. He seemed to have not slept of the night except that, contrary to Tara, he didn't give the impression to be awake; he was even more apathetic than he usually was and produced an aura of tiredness, which almost succeeded in removing energy from Tara and drive her mood towards gloomy. But she stood firm.  
"Nabira, could you finish preparing the room? I'm going to take care of Al'."  
"Aye, Tara." The blind girl barely answered before starting working as her sister has told her with an expertise which always has surprised Tara, but she hadn't time to waste admiring Nabira, her current concern was Alonzo. She had never seen him in such a condition sin the morning.  
"Al'? Big brother?" she called gently tapping his shoulder, but hardly had she touched him once that a big black hand encircled her own, holding it so tightly to such an extent that it hurt. Tara was rather surprised and tried to get off her hand but it was as in a vise. When she looked at her brother, Tara's blood ran cold in her veins because his usually empty-of-life-and-feelings eyes were looking at her with pure hatred.  
"Alonzo, it hurts." She said, struggling herself free once again. Either it was because she has struggled or because he was thirsty but Alonzo let go off her hand to grab the glass and empty it down in one.  
Tara moved a little away, massaging her hand, thinking how lucky she was that it wasn't broken, and then she tried again to call out to him.  
"What's wrong with you? You're never like that usually."  
"I don't think I need to justify." He answered with a surly tone. "I'm in my home."  
"Yes, but…" Tara didn't know what to say and Alonzo didn't seem to pay attention to her anymore, his glace being transferred to Nabira who was cleaning the tables in the darkest corner of the inn; the one that people, who didn't want to draw people's attention, used. Even though she was blind, Nabira moved through the room with grace, without ever bumping into any piece of furniture. Moreover, Tara had the impression a kind of pale glow emanated from Nabira; a glow as white and pure as Nabira's fur. The only marks on her body were her tail and some patches in her hair. It was obvious Nabira wasn't Tara's sister, or at least not from direct lineage. Tara knew it wasn't possible for she remembered perfectly the coming of a man dressed all in black, from the coat to the shirt, pants and boots, into the inn. He had discussed with her parents a few minutes and then went away, leaving a five-year-old child behind him; Nabira. But he hadn't left right away; Tara remembered he had watched her intensely for a second and it was all she reminded. She had forgot how his face was and how he looked like but she thought she could recognize him if he ever came back to the inn, but as the girl with the blue dress, he had never come back.  
"Tara…" Alonzo's voice brought her back to reality; it wasn't at all the voice she was used to listening from her brother.  
"Tara," he said again. "I heard it said that the _'Sea Wolf'_ was coming."  
"Err... yeah," she answered unsure and wondering what would go next.  
"When she comes, tell her captain we have to talk."  
A crash rang out at this moment: Nabira had knocked a chair over and was trying to feel around for it, but she was turning toward the wrong direction.  
So, Tara decided to leave here her disagreeable brother to go and help her, but he held her back by the arm with a grip that surprised her: she didn't imagine he was so strong.  
"Alright, I'll tell Mistoffelees that…"  
"Not him, the girl," he cut her short. "It's the girl I want to see."  
_The girl?_ Tara was stunned, she never had heard of a girl on board the 'Sea Wolf' but it made her dream goes up in smoke.  
"Aye, I'll tell her," she answered curtly before go to help Nabira. The day which had well started had took a bend badly, which wasn't to Tara's taste.

----------------------------------------

Some knots away from the coasts, the _'Sea Wolf'_ was getting closer to Moes Island. The captain Mistoffelees and his second-in-command were leaning on their elbows at the handrail and were looking at the approaching coast. They didn't have to watch their crew, each of them was doing what they had to and none wanted to take the risk of irritating their captain with a wrong maneuver.  
"It goes back a long time, don't you think Mog?"  
"Three years," Mog dully answered. "We have to come back from time to time."  
"Keep in touch with good old acquaintances," added the captain.  
"I fear that these 'good old acquaintances' will have to wait; we can't afford to stay." reminded him his first lieutenant.  
"I know, but I'll have time to have a drink."  
Mog smiled. "I think I'll accompany you. I've something to go on earth."  
"Really? You'll finally leave this ship to go on earth? Everything happens, Morgane." He said, giving her a great slap in the back before drawing her close to him. She couldn't help laughing while the _'Sea Wolf'_ was coming alongside.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Any original characters of Cats belong to T.S Eliot, Nabira belongs to ... Nabira, and Morgane, Tara and any other characters that are not from the musical/The Old Possum Book of Practical Cats belong to me.

**Thanks:** Galdwyn, my beta.

**Chapter 2**

What had started as a mere seasonal rain quickly degenerated into a big storm tossing about the heavy ship. The crew was running all over the deck to do every manoeuvre that would allow the vessel to survive the squall without too many damages. She had suffered enough already from a battle against a Pollicle ship. They could have won if there hadn't been a boat flying the Pekes flag appearing suddenly to help their ally. They were obliged to flee and got out of it by the skin of their teeth, their safety hanging only on the damages caused by the pitchpots which forced their pursuers to give up the idea of going after them in order to collect the survivors and injured of the other ship.

But the respite was short, merely the time to superficially repair the most important damages and the storm was on them.

The captain himself doubted they would go through: he was dead beat, as were more than half the crew, his arms were hurting and he couldn't see anything further than ten feet away because of the lashing rain and had to rely on what he could hear from the look-out whose information were mostly lost to the rain. And though, he kept haranguing his men. He had seen worse and he wanted to see much worse than that.

'Sonuva bitch!' swore someone beside him. He hadn't heard him coming, nor falling and it was only a hazy shape he perceived leaving to the forecastle where he guessed some of his crewmates exerted themselves on the rigging holding the sails, but the waves heavily crashing on the deck considerably bothered them. The captain wasn't sure that there were as many as they were before the last wave but he didn't have time to worry about it as it was when the mast decided to break.

* * *

Although a storm was rifing out at sea, Roncar was having a gentle breeze, bringing the salty smell of the sea. However, in spite of an ideal weather for navigation the galley remained in the harbour. And this because they were waiting for Lady Bombalurina. It didn't particularly annoy the members of the crew who were lazing about with complete impunity, but it was getting on the commander's nerves who didn't tolerate any lateness, as well from his subordinates as from those who thought themselves 'higher' than him. And even less with women. If it was all up to him, they would have already cast off, and too bad for the latecomer. But the thing was that the latecomer was the reason of the trip, leaving without her didn't make any sense. So he was under duress to delay his reunion with his mistress that the sea was.

At least the carriage with the coat of arms of the king arrived, escorted by about fifteen soldiers on horseback. This was easily understandable as the carriage was bringing nothing less than the king Macavity himself besides the lady and her maid. They seemed deep in conversation and not about to stop. But what made the commander wince was the amount of luggage he noticed. And to think he believed there were enough of them in the ship's hold…

'Perceval! Brutus! Go bring the things of her _Ladyship_.' He ordered with a more or less ironic tone to two young officers playing dice.

'Sir: Yes sir.' They answered as one. He had had a little smile when he saw them reacting straight off, putting their game away and saluting before obeying him. They would soon lose their innocence of young officer fresh from the academy.

Lady Bombalurina didn't grant them a single look, as she was so much engrossed in her conversation with the king. It wasn't the case for Perceval who couldn't help but regularly glance at her until he almost let one of the trunks fall. Brutus managed to catch it just in time.

'You will admire the young lady later.' He snapped and Perceval went nearly as red as Lady's Bombalurina's dress. She had already started to climb the gangway, still with the king at her side and Demeter, her maid, behind her, but unhappily Brutus' comment was loud enough to make her turn and wink at his mate. Of course it didn't help calming his inner turmoil, nor diminishing the redness of his cheek. Out of compassion, or perhaps because he hadn't seen the girl's move, Brutus didn't say a thing and merely took one side of the heavy chest while Perceval took the other.

* * *

'Captain, I'm so sorry to be this late.' purred Bombalurina.

'It's alright. I'm honoured to have you on board.' A lie for a lie. Then he respectfully bowed to his king. 'Your Highness.'

"A good day, Mister George, isn't it ? A wonderful weather to sail!"

'If this weather doesn't change, your majesty. That's why I reckon we should cast of soon.'

'Do you see that, my lady? My own commanders chase me out of my own ships.' He joked.

'If I were you, I'd deal severely to show who possesses the power.' She answered with a brazen smile for the officer.

_Happily you don't have it_, George thought before he silently admonished himself. A few years from retirement, he wasn't going to rebel. Moreover the king had moved on the escort that had the responsibility to accompany then to Wintrow, the biggest harbour of Ruman.

'The captain Jerrie is in control of the _Daffodil_ and the captain Bailay in control of the _Dracon_. Both are more than capable officers, your highness. They'll know how to make sure nothing happen to Lady Bombalurina.'

'I indeed know their service records. But I also know that one can be the best sailor officer of the five oceans, and accident still can happen, so be ready for anything.'

'Yes my lord.'

The king Macavity was not trustful when it was about the sea. He had never liked it because he found it treacherous. It kept its victims to never give them back, or in an indescribable state of rot. No matter what his subjects thought, it wasn't because his mother had been captured by a pirate during a voyage near Sya that he thought that way but simply because it was what he had concluded of his studies of navy cases. He had only rarely put out to sea for official travel. A chronic seasickness stroke him down each time he went to sea, even at a mile from the coast. Even know, with the vessel alongside the quay, he was feeling slightly nauseous, but he managed to put up a good show. However he'd feel better only once he'd be back on dry land. Hadn't it been for Lady Bombalurina's insistence, he'd have wished her good speed and told her good bye on the ground.

'So, I entrust my Lady's life to your safekeeping. Take a great care of her.' He recommended one last time. 'As for you, my dearest, be well and say hello to this good old Tugger for me.'

'I won't forget.' She curtseyed as he took her hand to kiss it. 'God be with you my lord.'

'With you also my lady.' He gave her a little and soft kiss on the cheek, very close to the corner of her lips and left the ship. He had in mind the idea of waving good bye to her on the quay but when he turned, she was already gone, so, with a sigh, he went to care of affairs of state.

* * *

Lady Bombalurina had a smile on her lips when she entered in the cabin that had been allocated to her. She even made a few entrechats.

'You shouldn't dance like this. What he had done was not socially acceptable.' Lectured Demeter.

'Don't be so out-moded. You wouldn't say that if it had been you who had been kissed that way.'

The maid remained silent; whatever she wanted to say would ring as insolent. Anyway Bombalurina would have laughed and dismissed it from her mind, as usual. Instead, she looked around. The room was pretty, decorated with taste, even if scantily. Aside from the somewhat large bunk in which Bombalurina was stretching with very involuntary grace, there was a small wooden desk, finally carved with golden leaves of vine. When she lifted the flap, she saw a small bundle of parchments as well as an assortment of feathers, a bottle of ink and some books. Demeter gave a sceptical pout at their sight: she wasn't sure Bombalurina could read. She had never seen her do it and she still remembered the techniques her mistress used to evade her lessons.

She shut the desk with a snap which went unnoticed as someone knocked at the door.

'You go open, Dem?' asked the lady with a sleepy voice.

A very pointless order because she already had covered half the distance to the door. The visitor happened to be a young officer, his cheeks a bit red and he a bit panting from the effort. She mostly noticed the brown spot spreading around his left eye while the rest of his face was plain white. She also saw that there was another young man behind him.

'Scuse us, girl. Your mistress's stuff, shall we bring them in?'

'What is it, Demeter?' shouted Bombalurina.

'They just brought your things.'

'Wonderful. Tell them to put it here. Finally I'll be able to change. This dress itches, it's incredible. Oh, and, Demeter, go tell the captain I'm hungry.'

'I don't think that…' But the maid couldn't finish her sentence for the two young men pushed her aside in order to make enough room to put down the chests.

As soon as the first was put, Bombalurina opened it and started removing clothes she threw on the bunk each time she cast them aside. It'd be a lot of work for Demeter to tidy up.

'Well, Demeter? Don't stand and gape.' Bombalurina's voice brought her back to reality and she rather stiffly curtseyed before going out. She didn't even know who she should ask to have some food for the lady because she suspected as much that it wasn't the captain duty to take care of that. Besides, the lady had had her breakfast – and a big one – this morning, but had deprived Demeter of her own because she had asked her to find this scarlet dress which, of course, had been at the bottom of one of the chests. And the time to tidy everything, they were obviously late, and the blame fell on her. Nothing more than the lift of a brow and a comment on her slowness, but she was furious that she had received the blame, results of the whim of an irresponsible snob.

* * *

The 'Blacksad inn' was full with the sailors who had come to have a good slap up meal or a tankard of ale before going back on their ships, the passing merchants who wanted to seal their contracts with some wine, and the regular customers. Tara didn't know where to turn and the two others waitresses were also snowed under with work. The maiden desired only to rest because of the accumulated tiredness of her sleepless night. But it was no good; more customers came in than went out, to her dismay. And right when she sat down after having served a sailor smelling particularly bad, another individual came into the inn and went near the bar where Nabira was preparing the drinks.

'What would you like to drink?' she asked with her usual polite tone.

'Nothing at all. On the other hand, I'd like to see Alonzo. He still lives here, if I'm not mistaking.'

'No, but…'

'He's resting.' Cut Tara, suddenly getting up. She briefly felt dizzy but succeeded in not showing it. 'And who are you to ask for him?'

The individual stood up straight, he wasn't very tall, but there was something in his bright forest green eyes that gave Tara the feeling he was towering above, and he looked up and down the one who had talked to him. Tara regretted once more she hadn't had time to change as she felt out of sudden as one of these dirty girls of the harbour. On her side, Tara was doing the same thing and came to the conclusion that there weren't anything remarkable to note though: a dark red jacket on a beige shirt, dark fawn trousers and black boots. A black three cornered hat put the finishing touches to the outfit. A short fur, probably dark brown and plain, as least, according to what she could see of it. Nothing unusual, except it was a female.

'Lieutenant, second in command on the _'Sea Wolf._' And you, who are you to lie to me?'

'What…?' exclaimed Tara, her cheek flushing. The lieutenant only pointed behind the waitress. She half turned even if she already suspected who was behind her. Indeed, Alonzo was standing there; slightly reeling but he had an indefinable glint in his eyes.

'I believe you've work to do.' He said gloomily.

The glare she shot him was as black as the bottom of a cauldron, glare which was lost as he had turned his back on her and the pirate girl went after him, a triumphant smile on her lips. All this gave Tara a desire of beating something. And the fact a lecherous sailor shouted at her with disagreeable terms didn't help. She started to feel better once she shattered one of the mugs on the head of the pervert. It almost degenerated into a brawl, but she managed to avoid the worst from happening.

* * *

'She had quite a temper. It must be a family trait.' Muttered Morgane as she heard a loud crash. Alonzo had already let himself fall on a chair which was lying about in the middle of the room. There was a table beside on which a bottle of some alcohol that Alonzo caught by its neck. And that was all she could see, thanks to the dim light from the corridor. Even her feline eyes couldn't pierce such darkness. She didn't say anything for a while as she had a strange feeling in her stomach. Something that boded ill.

'Why did you ask me to come? Nabira isn't strong enough to send a message properly.'

The black and white tom finished the bottle and put it back on the table, but didn't let it go.

'In your opinion?' he answered curtly. 'She has to go.'

'Which one?'

'Don't you give me shit! You very well know who I'm talking about. My parents had paid the full price, so she has to clear off.' His grip on the empty bottle tightened. 'You have no idea what is it to live with your parents' murderer under your eyes. Each time I see her and that I'm relatively sober, I want to kill her. But I won't become like her. Oh no. Not like her.' His voice was very low now and she hardly perceived what he had said, as if it wasn't meant to her. Morgane was about to speak but he didn't let her time.

'You know I must get blind drunk each night to be sure I won't be haunted by nightmares? I probably am the worst drinker of the whole tavern. No, the whole island. And you know why?' His grip on the bottle was so tight that his arm was shaking a little. Either that or it was an effect of the alcohol or of the rage that filled him. Or perhaps of the three.

Morgane was impressed by his self-control though: during his diatribe he had kept a detached tone, no scream and no tear. Only ice in each of his words.

'I know.' She said softly. 'And she'll go away.'

'With you?' There was a hint of hope in his voice and he lightly relaxed the grip he had on the bottle. He surely compared it to an anchor which held him back and prevented him from going crazy.

'No. She hates me, if you hadn't noticed, and she'd never agree with being on the same ship as I.'

'But Mephisto…'

'_Misto_ffelees doesn't know her.' She cut abruptly. 'And besides the fact there is no job for her on board, the _'Sea Wolf'_ already had met its quota of magicians.'

'Then what?'

'If I understood well what Nabira sent me, by two days a vessel will come and she'll go with it. Two days, that'll all it remains for you to hold and then you'll have the peace you long for.'

'Two days…' Alonzo repeated. 'And till then, you couldn't…' he had let go the bottle and seemed more at ease.

'I can't do what is not up to me to do.'

'What do you mean?'

'What I said.' She replied. 'You'll understand soon enough.'

'I'm being fed up of all these secrets.' He had got up, the bottle back into his hand. Morgane didn't move, choosing to wait and see what would happen. The Alonzo she knew wasn't violent, but the one she had known had been, to an extend. One could say it was an improvement, in a way.

'You'd go nuts if I told you.'

'And then? I think I'm already on the way. A bit further won't change anything.'

'That's what you think.' She answered with the same firm tone, frowning, reflex she had when concentrating on a point.

The bottle Alonzo still firmly held crashed on the table, injuring his hand. He lowered his eyes and stupidly watched the blood slowly flowing out through his fingers. He looked up and seemed to reconnect with reality only once he felt the clumsy groping around of Nabira who was trying to estimate the size and depth of the cut. Morgane was gone since long. He sighed deeply and abruptly told Nabira to leave. He didn't feel anything in his hand and all he could think of were the two up coming days.

* * *

On board the ship, everything was quiet.

'Tell me, Jaron, everyone is back?'

'Yes, ma'am.' Answered the tabby sailor on watch. 'Well, the captain isn't back yet, but…'

'… it's nothing unusual.' Finished Morgane. Wherever they stopped, she always was surprised with the amount of young and inexperienced lasses there could be in the surroundings. 'Well, with luck he'll be back tomorrow morning. Good night Jaron.'

'Good night ma'am.'

To be continued (hopefully)


	5. Little pause

For the potential readers of this, I've not forgotten this story; I just can't go on with it. I know where this is going and how this is going to end but I don't have time to write it all even if I've two chapters awaiting translation. Study aside, and despite the fact I still like Cats: the musical, I can't afford spending more time on this because I've to improve my skills at German… Tut mir sehr leid.


End file.
